Harry And Cho
by HarryNHerm4eva
Summary: Harry and Cho both spend the summer at Hogwarts- together in the room of requirement! UPDATED!
1. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its official content, J.K Rowling does.  
  
The summer had been a long one for Cho Chang. The void Cedric had left in her life was like a constant dagger in her heart, and the void needed filling. She had been out with several boys since Cedric, but only one she really loved. That one was Harry Potter. Those gorgeous green eyes seemed to will her to disregard Cedric and run straight into Harry's arms, and half of her heart longed to yield. But this only made the other half of her heart, the half that still belonged to Cedric, angrier. She moodily ran up to her room, kicking the wall as she went. A dark fear of something unknown had been gnawing at her insides all night. She then began her training. Her martial arts training that is. She had been practicing all summer, half because she was Chinese and most Chinese people knew that stuff, and half because it helped to siphon off her anger. Halfway through a barn owl flew throught the open window with the Evening Prophet. She would have left it till later but a letter with loopy handwriting she had never seen before. She opened the letter first and it said:  
  
Dear Ms.Chang, YOUR HOUSE IS UNDER ATTACK. PLEASE LEAVE AT ONCE. HEAD FOR NUMBER 4, PRIVET DRIVE, SURREY SO I MAY PICK YOU UP WITH ANOTHER INDIVIDUAL WHO NEEDS MY PROTECTION. GO NOW! I enclose an invisibility cloak so you may flee unseen. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Suddenly a bang echoed on the door, and it shuddered on its hinges, as a hoarse voice rasped that deadly word: MORSMORDRE. She looked out of the window and then knew what she had feared without knowing it. There, high in the sky, tongue lolling out in a kind of sick, leering grin, was a green skull. The dark mark. She knew she should run but her mind and body didn't seem to be co-operating. Then BANG. The door finally yielded and lots of heavy-footed men poured in. This brought her to her senses and she threw the invisibility cloak that had been bundled up with the letter around herself, grabbed her Comet 260 broomstick and her trunk and flew out of the window at top speed. Only just in time. Looking back she saw death eaters swarming round her room. One shot a stunner at her but she wasn't the Ravenclaw seeker for nothing. With expert skill she dodged out of the way and was off.  
  
Well, please review what I have done so far and tell me if you think I should carry on. I promise Harry will come into the story VERY SOON (that's where she's going now.) I anxiously await your replies! 


	2. 2: Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, J.K does! For everyone who added a review: THANKS! And the reason the chapter wasn't longer was that I didn't think there was any point in writing a long one if no one liked my writing, so now I know that some people do, the chapters will get longer.  
  
Chapter 2: Privet Drive As Cho flew a thought came to her mind that she had heard of Privet Drive somewhere before, though she couldn't think where; all her friends were witches, and Privet Drive was a muggle community. She strained her ears to hear any sounds of pursuit behind, but could percieve nothing, apart from a slight uneasy feeling of her own that seemed to be shouting that she had forgotten something. She looked down at the street below, and saw that it was very prim and proper, and quiet. Almost too quiet... no, she was being paranoid, people were probably just enjoying a nice cosy night in. At last she saw Privet Drive and began her descent. She did a steep dive just for the fun, performing some loop-the-loops as she went. She finally landed and saw someone on the front lawn. It was a boy. An emerald eyed, bespectacled boy. It was Harry. Her stomach jumped into her throat, and she knew she was probably blushing, but she walked up to him anyway, and nervously said, "Er, hi!" He turned round so fast she jumped 10 feet in the air, and had his wand on her quicker than Mad Eye in a bad mood. "Oh", he said when he realised who it was, "it's just you, Cho." "Well of course it is, who did you think it was?" He seemed to hesitate, then simply said: "Nothing, I mean nobody, I mean, oh it doesn't matter." Cho giggled and said, "You're funny." He laughed nervously and said, "Why are you here anyway?" "Dumbledore sent me a letter", she said. "It said my house wasn't safe and I had better come here so he could pick me up with someone else who needed the protection of Hogwarts. I presume that was you?" "Yeah", Harry mumbled. "it was." "Harry?", Cho asked. "Yeah", he answered. "You know last year, with me and you, and Cedric and everything? Well, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I see now that you were right. I should stop dwelling on him." "Can I tell you something that Dumbledore once told me", he requested. "Sure" she eagerly said. "It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live", he muttered, seeming to remember something of old memories. "Thanks", she said. "Anyway, what I was going to say is, do you wanna, you know, be my boyfriend again?", she asked nervously. "YEAH!" he yelled. Suddenly a noise went up behind a bush, and Harry commanded Cho to lie down. Then, out stepped Tonks, Remus, Mad Eye and Dumbledore. Harry breathed again and told Cho she could come back out. "Well that certainly made intriguing listening", Remus proclaimed with a grin. "How long were you listening?" Harry demanded angrily. "Long enough to know I may soon have some great godchildren" he replied (Remus is Harry's new godfather.) Harry grinned widely and said: "You are a set of deceitful scoundrels", laughing raucously. "That goes double for me", Cho giggled. "Well, we really should be going" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling oh so familiarly. 


	3. The return journey

Disclaimer:I do not own HP or any of its characters or content. Thanks 4 da reviews!Really appreciate it! Chapter 3:  
  
"How are we getting to headquarters?" Harry asked Dumbledore, his half- hearted anger fading fast. "Well we have set up a portkey at the other side of town, it's going to be a little bit of a long hike but there's no help for it", Dumbledore answered, "though I daresay you and Ms.Chang will have plenty to talk about", he said with only a slight hint of humour in his voice. Harry murmered his assent and hung back a little to let Cho catch him up. When she did she slipped her hand into his with a smile that nearly made him pass out. He managed to stay upright and grin back with earnest. "So, I guess you'll be wanting to know a few more things about where you're gonna be staying, huh?" Harry asked her. "Yeah, definitely" Cho said. "What's the Order of the Phoenix?" "A group that fights against Voldemort", Harry answered. "Dumbledore's in charge, and most of the members are awesome. I mean, especially Lupin and Tonks. Oh, and Moody, he's a bit grumpy but he's still essential." "Who's that saying my name?", Mad-Eye growled, pulling out his wand quicker than the speed of light and turning to face Harry. "Whoa, whoa, calm down Mad-Eye", Harry managed to force out before Moody cursed him. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!", Moody barked, making Harry jump as had occurred so many times previously. "Paranoid sod", Harry mumbled under his breath. "And I heard that", Moody grunted back at him. Cho was laughing her head off and almost paid the price for her eagerness, nearly slipping to the floor, but Harry managed to pull her back up. "There's just one thing that bothers me", Harry whispered in her ear. "When you leave Hogwarts I'll still be there, won't I?", he said. "Will you be able to wait for me?" "I won't have to", she said. He looked at her bemused, and she elaborated. "I did so badly in the sixth year what with Cedric and all that they're letting me re-do my sixth year, so I'll be with you!" she said happily. "Great", he said. "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!" "Neither can I!" she said. "We could restart the DA and everything! That is if you want to?" "Yeah I'd like that", he said. Then Dumbledore halted them and held out a portkey. Soon he felt the familiar tug beneath his navel and pocketed his glassed, knowing what would happen on arrival at his destination. 


	4. Authors Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

I just wanted to say I have stopped writing new chapters but could anyone who wants to continue the story send me a couple of paragraphs of the next chapter they would do so I can judge who I want to continue it (you can title the story Harry and Cho in the room of requirement continued.) Many thanks for being such a good audience and for your constructive reviews.


End file.
